An Itch to Scratch
by nicolesoul
Summary: Rachel and Sam practice 'Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me'/Sam doesn't know much about Rachel Berry, but from the little that he does know about her, and the little he knows about Rocky Horror, he's a little worried./Oneshot. Spoilers up to 2.05.


A/N- I have to give props to .Prose, who got to this before me

* * *

To be honest, Sam knows nothing about Rocky Horror.

Not that that's some huge surprise.

But Sam wants to do well and he wants to be prepared. So after Shue announces that they'll be doing it for the musical, Sam goes home and reads the Wikipedia article on it.

It's confusing to say the least.

Quinn suggests he watches it, but that takes time that Sam decides he doesn't have. And what he does get from the internet is that Rocky doesn't really do much but stand around and look good, and Sam's already great at that, so he decides he'll be fine not knowing.

Rachel Berry disagrees.

Well, not so much disagrees, as wants to be prepared herself, which includes practicing all her songs, one of which includes Sam's character.

So as far as Rachel's concerned, Sam will be prepared at the very least in the scenes he shares with her.

Which is why Sam finds himself cornered by the small brunette the next day before school.

"I'd like to practice 'Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me' with you," she says it more as a command than a request.

Sam blinks, "Uh, okay."

Rachel nods and pulls out a date book, "Is tonight alright? I'm running Finn though the play right after school, so I can meet you in the auditorium around 4."

"Uh, okay."

Rachel beams and hurries off with a call of goodbye over her shoulder, leaving Sam to scratch his head in confusion.

He doesn't know much about Rachel Berry. He knows she's dating Finn, he knows she's a good singer, he knows she's bossy, and he knows Quinn doesn't like her. Sam doesn't know much about Rachel Berry, but from the little that he does know about her, and the little he knows about Rocky Horror, he's a little worried.

* * *

Rachel and Finn are alone in the auditorium when Sam gets there. Rachel's sitting at the piano, Finn's standing next to her, singing 'Damn, it Janet' along with the CD player they have set up.

When Sam gets halfway down to the stage, Rachel takes over singing, and he's reminded of just how good she is. Finn joins back in and Sam wonders why they lost the duets competition.

They finish just as Sam reaches the stage and both smile somewhat dreamily at one another. Sam claps, because that's the only thing he can think to do to get their attention and not be rude.

Finn jumps at the noise, but Rachel just turns, "Oh hi Sam, we're just finishing up," she looks back at Finn, "You're going to work on it tonight, right?"

Finn nods, but rolls his eyes when Rachel turns her back to him to fiddle with the boom box.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," she says. Finn walks over to her and leans down to whisper something in her ear. Rachel turns red and spins around to hit him, but Finn catches her arm, and kisses her instead. Sam looks up at the ceiling.

When the lovefest is finally over, Finn grabs his stuff and heads off stage with a grin towards Sam, "Good luck."

Sam smiles back weakly. Rachel's gone back to the CD player, her blush now fading, so there's just silence in the auditorium, until Finn leaves and the door slams behind him. Then Rachel turns to Sam.

"Have you practiced the scene at all?" she asks. Sam shakes his head.

"Okay," Rachel replies, "It's really not that hard for you, so just go along with it." Sam nods, and Rachel goes to hit the play button, but pauses before her finger hits the button, "You should probably take your shirt off."

Sam flushes, although he doesn't know why. He knows Rocky's pretty much naked though the whole play, so he might as well get used to it now. But it's still weird to hear someone suggest it. Especially someone like Rachel.

But Sam does it anyway, and Rachel hits the play button.

"_I was feeling done in, couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before."_

Once more, Sam realizes just how good of a singer Rachel is. He also realizes there's a difference between singing with someone and having someone sing to you. When he sang with Quinn, it was nice and gave him a nice, warm feeling, but when Rachel sings to him, he feels hot and, well, bothered, and it's really hard to look away.

"_I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble and seat wetting..."_

Rachel looks at him though thick eyelashes, a seductive smirk on her face. Sam swallows as she approaches him. He'd seen her when all that Britney Spears stuff had gone down, and this isn't really helping him forget it. Sam usually prefers blondes, but it's hard not to admit that Rachel is hot.

_"Now all I want to know is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more"_

Oh god, she's touching him. Rubbing up against him in ways, well, let's just say in ways he'd hoped Quinn would. But this isn't Quinn, this is Rachel. Bossy, Finn's girlfriend, Rachel Berry.

"_I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:"_

Rachel wiggles against him and Sam's pants tighten. He has no idea how he's going to do this on stage with anything tighter than the baggy jeans he has on now.

"_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night."_

Rachel grabs his hands and places them on her. Sam looks up at the ceiling; he's almost getting to second base with a girl he's never spoken more than two words to until now. Rachel lets go and makes her way around him as the music goes on. For a second Sam's relieved, but them her small hands are on his shoulders and he tries to stay as calm as possible.

It's not working.

_"Then if anything grows while you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down"_

Rachel's short, and since she's usually standing next to Finn, she looks like a midget. But now, as she leans over Sam, draping her arms over his shoulders, he realizes she's, well, not that short.

"_And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand and I need action..."_

Rachel spins Sam around and he notices she's also stronger than he thought. She pushes him onto the piano bench and, oh, god, she's giving him a lap dance. Sam's finger clench and he desperately tries to hold in the urge to touch her.

"_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night."_

Rachel leaps up and lies atop the piano, singing the last refrain. Sam stand up shakily and somehow manages to sing along, positioning him over her. Then, the song ends, and Rachel leaps up into his arms.

They're both breathing heavily and Rachel's eyes are wide. Sam's suddenly aware that his hands are not in appropriate places, but before he can adjust, Rachel pulls away and straitens her clothes.

"That was good," she says, "You were good."

She refuses to make eye contact with him and instead busies herself with the CD player. Sam tries not to think of Finn walking over and kissing her.

"So we'll practice again tomorrow?" he asks.

Rachel still doesn't look up, "Or maybe the next day."

He nods and grabs his things with the intention of getting out of there as fast as possible. It doesn't hit him until he gets to his car that he left his shirt on the stage.

As it turns out, they don't to it tomorrow, the next day, or anytime after because Shue takes away Sam's part. And Sam's upset, because he really does want to do well in glee, but also a little relieved.

Now Shue can do awkward things with Rachel, and Sam can go back to knowing nothing about Rocky Horror or Rachel Berry.

Although, it is going to be hard to forget what he knows about her now.

* * *

A/N- Like I said above, I know I wasn't the first to write this, but I know everyone was thinking it. Or at least my friends and I were when we watched.

In case you're wondering:

Do I support Sam/Rachel? -No, I'm a Finchel girl all the way, and I'm quite excited for a Sam-Quinn-Puck triangle. But I found this missing moment quite funny.

When's the next chapter? -Oneshot people, no more chapters. However, if you're interested, I do have a follow-up in mind. Going something like this: 'Quinn would like to know what it is with Rachel Berry and her sloppy seconds'

Anything else? Review!


End file.
